


Patience & Mieczysław

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Triple Drabble, please read top note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Set in the early 20th Century, young Pole Mieczysław waits for his lover's return.





	Patience & Mieczysław

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new fic! 
> 
> In response to a couple of requests, here are drabbles #42, #69 and #78, from the _Bedrabbled_ series, posted together in narrative sequence, since they are all linked by theme.

(1)

**The Wait**

_In a fortnight,_ Derek’s message read. Mieczysław clutched the cable’s rumpled paper to his chest. Until he could hold the man himself as closely, that paper would feel almost as precious.

He stifled the groan wanting to escape him, looking out over the city still sunk in morning fog, far from his homeland, with an ocean between himself and the man he loved.

If only he could sleep. He could stop thinking about the hours to come, to weigh upon his lonely heart for the next fourteen days. He could dream of Derek’s kisses and find peace in Derek’s arms.

(2)

**Reunited**

Only hours remained till Derek’s ship berthed while Mieczysław’s thoughts of his beloved drawing nearer every minute kept him from sleep.

He could wait by himself no longer. Dressing, donning his warmest coat he hurried the city blocks to the wharf.

Mist veiled dawn’s light, but Derek was his sunshine. They’d be together soon.

Shouting men lashed the _Bryard_ to its moorings. The crowd grew larger. Mieczysław felt time surely had stopped.

Not till he saw Derek’s waving arms and beautiful smile was he able to breathe.

In Derek’s embrace at last he wept, vowing he’d never let go again.

 

(3)

**Contentment**

Chattering school children passing under his window roused Mieczysław from his blissful doze. His eyes opened to Derek’s already wide ones, Derek’s fingertips stroking his cheek with exquisite softness.

“My Stiles,” Derek whispered, “ _Kocham cię.”_

They’d been in bed for hours. It would be _scandalous_ if anyone found out.

Their mouths were close, their legs were tangled together. The bedclothes covered them up to their crowns.

He knew Derek had stories of his travels to tell. Food would become a necessity inevitably, but there’d be time, and until that time Mieczysław felt perfectly able to thrive on rapture after rapture.


End file.
